


Family Photos

by geeyoulookawful



Series: Photos [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, M/M, Photographer Whizzer Brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeyoulookawful/pseuds/geeyoulookawful
Summary: Marvin, Trina, and Jason are getting photos taken! Yay! Whizzer just so happens to be the photographer, but gives off an unsettling vibe that worries Trina, confuses Jason, and intrigues Marvin.
Relationships: Marvin/Trina (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Photos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106510
Kudos: 18





	Family Photos

**Author's Note:**

> This first work was co-written with a friend, but the other three were written by me :)

Today, Marvin was going to get family pictures with his wife, Trina, and his child, Jason. He really didn't want to be here with them. On his own, yes, but together? No. He hated it. He wasn't even happy with their relationship. He never was. Still, he couldn't just leave her like that. Trina was actually somewhat good at cooking, and she listened. As for Jason, he was good too. He wasn't loud, or super energetic, so he was rather easy. Marvin finally entered the studio with the other two, trying to look somewhat happy to be there.

Whizzer, who was still adjusting the lighting on the set, heard the door open and the bell on it jingle. "I'll be with you in a minute!" he called out. This must've been his 5 o'clock. As he finished up, deciding it looked good enough, he wondered aloud, "Who the hell gets family pictures taken at five in the afternoon?" He walked into the front room and put on his 'customer smile'. "Hey! I'm Whizzer, and judging by what time it is, you must be..." He trailed off, waiting for someone in the little family to tell him their names.

Marvin waited impatiently for whoever it was to appear. He wanted to get this over with quickly. There was no enjoyment about family photos. As soon as his eyes laid onto the guy, Whizzer, in front of him, he knew something was up. He spent a little bit longer than usual staring at Whizzer. He quickly cleared his throat. "O'Malley. Thats Trina, Jason, and I'm Marvin." He pointed to each of them as he said their names. God was this guy beautiful. His hair was styled perfectly, his clothes seemed to fit him right. Marvin cleared his head.

"O'Malley," Whizzer repeated. "That's right. Well. Come back here. I just need you to fill some stuff out, okay? Great." he said, handing Marvin a clipboard and a pen. Then he turned his attention to the kid and this guy's wife. What did he say their names were? "Jason, Trina," he guessed. "While Marvin fills that out, I'm gonna get you two situated, alright?"

Marvin raised an eyebrow, looking at Whizzer, then down at the clipboard. He looked over it, still wondering what was on this and what he needed to fill out. "Yeah, alright."  
Trina nodded, grabbing Jason's hand.

"Okay. So, Trina, can you stand here?" Trina moved and stood to where the photographer was referencing. "Awesome, thank you. Now, Jason, can you hop on this stool for me? Thanks, great. Okay..." He turned back to Marvin and made his way to where he was sitting behind the camera. "You done signing that stuff yet? You don't actually have to read it."

In that time, Marvin had signed what he was supposed to, only reading certain parts. He turned to Whizzer, and nodded. "Oh, yeah. Here." He handed the clipboard back to him. He looked Whizzer up and down. He surely was attractive. He stepped over to join Trina and Jason.

"Alright." Whizzer went to get behind his camera, but decided something was off. "Marvin!" he chirped, walking onto the set and up to Marvin. "Can you do me a huge favor and just..." He put his hands on either side of Marvin and shifted him to stand just a bit closer to his wife. "There. Thanks so much," he smiled, walking back to his camera. The shift wasn't entirely needed, but now the family looked closer, more real. Plus, when Whizzer had moved Marvin over, he felt firm muscle beneath his horrid blazer. He liked that. He liked that a lot. "Okay, everybody! Smile!"

Marvin wasn't entirely sure why Whizzer wanted to move him towards Trina. He thought he was close enough to her. He didn't want to be this close, but at least the closer he stood to her the more authentic it looked. Still, he liked having Whizzer touch him, even if it was an act as simple as moving him to the side. He stared at Whizzer for just a split second watching his hips sway as he went back behind the camera in a way that almost seemed intentional. The family all smiled, mostly forced.

The shoot went somewhat smooth from there on. Whizzer had made them do some other poses just to try other things. The only problem was that he had to keep telling Jason to stop moving, and felt bad when he told Trina to stop looking so sad. It was mean, but necessary if they wanted these pictures to look nice. About twenty minutes later, Whizzer stepped to the side of his camera to get a full view of the family. "And that's our time. I think I have all I need. I'll have to have each of you back just for some solo shoots too, alright?"

Marvin was so thankful the thing was over. He could finally take a couple steps away from Trina. Whizzer wanted solo shoots too? That he could work with. "Yeah, that should be just fine. Which days were you thinking?" He stepped closer to Whizzer so that they could discuss times and dates of when he wanted to see each person. No other reason.

"Well, I have an opening at the end of tomorrow, so that could be you, Marvin," Whizzer said, trying ro remember his schedule. To make it convenient for Trina, she could come next Monday while Jason's in school. That'll be at noon. And then one of you could bring Jason this weekend for his shoot? Sunday at 10?" Whizzer looked at each of the family members, waiting for a nod of approval or statement of agreement.

Marvin nodded, knowing he could make it to his for sure.

"I can do that." Trina nodded, also knowing she could make that work. It wouldn't be that big of a deal.

Even though Marvin wanted to keep seeing this guy’s face today, he decided had better pay and get out of his hair. So that's what he did. "Uh, how much do I pay?" He asked, grabbing his wallet from his pocket.

"Well, If you were paying attention when you booked this," Whizzer said, raising an eyebrow. "I charge by the hour. So between today, tomorrow, and Trina and Jason's shoots, that's about $600 that you owe me. Half up front and half at Jason’s shoot." Whizzer crossed his arms. It didn't look like this guy had much money based on the... everything about him. But Whizzer's confident expression flickered for a moment when he saw no visible change or surprise in Marvin's face.

Marvin rolled his eyes, mumbling something under his breath about how he never said anything about solo shoots. For all the sessions, the money was fair. It wasn't anything over the top. He nodded to Whizzer, handing him three $100's. "There. Guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Marvin had noticed Whizzer's expression. It seemed like he doubted his wealth for a second. Whatever.

"Yeah, see ya." Whizzer repeated, acutely aware of how Marvin placed the money in his hand.

"Bye, Whizzer. Have a nice evening." Trina chirped, following behind her husband out the door. As she walked with him and Jason back to their car, she leaned to Marvin. "Doesn't something about him seem a little... off?" she asked, thinking Jason couldn't hear her. He could, but he didn't say anything.

Marvin narrowed his eyes at Trina's question. He knew what she meant, but he didn't admit that out loud. He shook his head as a no. "I don't see what you mean. He was just really friendly, you're just overthinking something." He gently rubbed Trina's back in an attempt to be comforting.

"I don't know, Marvin. Don't you think he's a bit... um... queer?" She said as the family piled into the car.

"I don't think he is. Besides, if he is, I doubt he'd flirt with married men. Come on, he knows we have a family." Marvin smiled for a moment, turning to face the window.

"I didn't say anything about him flirting with you." Trina said quietly. "Did you... think he was?" she asked. She wasn't too worried about losing Marvin... to a man. He wasn't gay or anything. But if he could pick up on when anyone was flirting and she couldn't, who else might have their eyes on Marvin? "I just thought cause of, y'know the way he walked and talked. Hell, even the way he dressed wasn't exactly straight. It wasn't- I don't know- normal."

Marvin shot his head back to Trina. "What? No. I'm just saying if he is.. queer.. I doubt he'd flirt with me since he knows I'm married to you." He gave her a fake smile, hoping that would get her off his case. He knew what Trina meant, yes, but he wasn't admitting that he knew. Plus, he did find the man rather attractive, and he certainly wasn't going to mind seeing him tomorrow. "Lets just go home dear, and forget about this."

Trina sighed, relieved, but not fully convinced. She'll have to have a brief talk with Whizzer at her shoot. "I suppose you're right, love. Jason, are you ready to go home, sweetie?" The little boy nodded from the back seat, not bothering to turn his head from where he was staring blankly out the window.

Marvin rubbed his face, masking a sigh similar to Trina’s, but with a different kind of stress behind it. This was the stress of having to hide or push down his thoughts that he’d had about that photographer. Whizzer. What a silly but memorable name. He put his woes aside and began to drive him and his family home.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this!! i'm not too good at writing, but i'm really proud of this!


End file.
